Verdict on Today
by that is secret
Summary: In honor of the dreaded Rose n' Candy Day - Miroku/Inuyasha WAFF.


A/N: In honor of Valentine's Day, I would like to give the world some Miroku/Inuyasha fluff. Yes, this is total WAFF. And it probably sucks sappy maple sugar ass. . . (did that make any sense to you?) Blame it on the muse. ^_^ *runs away from a mallet-wielding Muse-sama and a few other other not-so-happy muses*  
  
  
  
Miroku tilted his head in thought.   
  
/So,/ he thought. /This Valentine's Day thing. . ./   
  
Miroku could see great potential in Valentine's Day. An entire day, devoted to love? It was perfect for groping, and his fingers itched in their idleness.   
  
Yet. . . he was tired of groping. Tired of touching without any real, strong emotion behind it. The pervert was tired of perversion. A milestone, really, even if his perversions were rather tame.  
  
/Maybe. . . maybe I could actually say something. NOT be a pervert for once./ Of course, anything he said would end up being misinterpreted. . . twisted. . . and he'd get hit. Miroku was rather tired of bruises, thank you very much.   
  
Miroku stretched and rolled his neck. He looked over to where Kagome and Sango sat, giggling and whispering. /Girl talk again. I wonder what they're planning?/ Frankly put, it worried him. He didn't trust those two; whenever they giggled like that, he and Inuyasha got screwed over.   
  
He then turned his gaze to the said Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat cross-legged by the door, his white hair falling over his face. /Pretty as a picture./ Miroku then wondered if the hanyou wasn't actually thinking.   
  
/Kami save us if he's pondering anything./   
  
Miroku knew the moment he thought it that it wasn't fair; Inuyasha had a lot more depth than he cared to admit or anyone else cared to notice. Still, it was rare to see Inuyasha engrossed in thought. It was sometimes one of his better traits, truth be told; he didn't spend a lot of time thinking about things. He just did them.   
  
Miroku walked over and sat down by him. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.   
  
Inuyasha blew a wisp of hair out of his face. "Nothing," he said roughly.  
  
"So you're sitting here with a totally blank mind? Not even a trickle of a thought running through that skull of yours?"   
  
"Shut up. You know what I mean."   
  
/You mean that you don't want to tell me./ Well, there were ways around that.   
  
"Do I have to bribe you to tell me?" he said. Miroku tried to keep his mind off what kind of bribes he could use, and failed miserably as several choice images passed before his eyes. /Shut up, libido. You're not being very helpful./  
  
"I'm not telling you." Inuyasha glared Miroku out of the corner of his eye. "Knowing you, you will take it entirely the wrong way."   
  
Miroku's eyes outwardly lit up, but inside he was grimacing. That could only mean. . . "Something about Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Miroku was surprised. "Kikyou?" He received another no. Now approaching the state known as "baffled", he asked, "Something about Sango?"   
  
"No."   
  
Miroku wondered if maybe Inuyasha had forgotten it was a Day Devoted to Love and was thinking about something besides. . . well. . . /Why can't I ever be pure?/ He went through a long list - Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru (for which he received a rather threatening, if sexy, growl), Naraku (an even more threatening and sexy growl), the shards, death, socks, his childhood, ramen, and even proper manicure procedure for claws. He got a negative response for every single one.   
  
He finally used his last option, the one he'd hoped for the most: "Me?"   
  
Inuyasha didn't respond. Miroku leaned over and looked at Inuyasha's face, and grinned upon seeing a slight red tinge to his cheeks. "You were thinking about *me*?" he repeated.   
  
"Yes, I was. So shut up."   
  
"Did you know that today is that Valentine's Day thingy?" Miroku asked, wanting to cover his bases. There was a pause, and then Inuyasha nodded. ". . . so. . . why weren't you thinking about Kagome?"   
  
Another pause.   
  
"Hello? Inuyasha? Earth to Inuyasha. . . are you there?"   
  
"I wasn't thinking about Kagome because I don't think of her that way. We're friends, alright?" he said brusquely. He then got up and went out the door.   
  
Miroku sat for a moment, dazed. He'd had to go and upset Inuyasha - the last thing he wanted to do. /Dammit, why did I do that?/ He hit his palm against his forehead, and then followed Inuyasha outside.   
  
The sight of the half-demon in the snow was beautiful. He stood with his back to the hut, arms crossed, staring up at a grey sky. Red clothing was bright against white snow and hair, and the branches of trees marred the horizon. /It's like a painting by one of those court painters. Or maybe this is what Zen is really supposed to be about - beauty in simple nature. Although I don't think the Zen masters would mean that to be about a half-demon, but. . . beauty anyways./  
  
"Inuyasha?  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."   
  
Miroku felt really bad now. Not only had he managed to piss Inuyasha off, but now he wasn't even talking. He walked up to him and stood behind him. Inuyasha was silent except for his steady breathing. The entire scene was silent, in fact, except for their breath and the slight wind that blew Inuyasha's hair around.   
  
Miroku, not wanting to break that quiet, said nothing. Even if he'd had something to say before, it wasn't right. No, no words. . . just action.   
  
He put his arms around Inuyasha's waist and buried his face in his hair. Inuyasha moved slightly in his arms, head turned, and looked him straight in the eyes.   
  
/Such pretty yellow eyes./   
  
The other man then wrapped an arm around Miroku and snuggled close. Miroku raised an eyebrow in surprise, and tightened his embrace. Inuyasha rested his forehead against Miroku's cheek, and they stood quietly for a time, snow falling around them.   
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered. Inuyasha looked up, and Miroku once again was struck by how pretty his eyes really were. /Then again, he is a beautiful man./ "Be my Valentine?"  
  
If the hanyou's lips on his wasn't enough of an answer, he again said nothing. It was cold out, but suddenly he felt very warm.   
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss, and smiled at him; a small smile, showing just a bit of fang. Then he kissed the monk again, nibbling gently on his lips, and Miroku sighed.   
  
Yes, he very much liked Valentine's Day.   
  
  
  
  
:::clickclickclick, tell the boys what you think about them::: 


End file.
